A veces cuando se pierde, se gana
by nikachan123
Summary: Lo imposible ha ocurrido. Hermione Granger se ha quedado en blanco en un examen... Por suerte para ella, aunque aún no lo sabe, siempre hay alguien que se ocupa de su bienestar. ONESHOT


**Hola a todo el mundo!**

**Bueno, estoy cansada, así que seré breve…**

**Es un oneshot tantísimo que se me ocurrió mientras estaba viendo una cinta de video de cuando iba a octavo curso de EGB y me ocurrió una cosa;**

**Así que me dio por escribir este fic.**

**Espero que os guste.**

**Nos leemos más abajo!**

**Y dejadme vuestras opiniones!**

A VECES CUANDO PIERDES, GANAS

Jamás le había ocurrido eso a ella. Solía prepararse para un examen desde el primer día de clases, cuando el profesor entraba saludando y preguntando cómo habían ido las vacaciones, más por cortesía que por verdadero interés, aunque profesores como Severus Snape ni siquiera se molestaba en ello.

Conocía la biblioteca como la palma de su mano y según Ron y Harry, ella se pasaba allí dentro más tiempo que la mismísima bibliotecaria, la señora Pince.

Cada día repasaba los apuntes tomados, los pasaba a limpio, los estudiaba y los esquematizaba para tener una buena base para los días previos a los exámenes; después de haber hecho eso en todas y cada una de las materias, se dedicaba a repasar los dos siguientes temas del libro de todas las asignaturas, para asegurarse de que conocería las respuestas del día siguiente en clase.

No era suerte como opinaban algunos, ni tampoco ganas de ser el ojo derecho de los profesores, era simplemente que le gustaba estudiar y era buena en ello; jamás había destacado en nada; no era como las demás chicas, no era fea, lo sabía, pero no perdía el tiempo arreglándose durante horas… tampoco era complaciente ni sumisa, al contrario, solía gustarle llevar la contraria a todo el mundo y sobre todo a todos los que se empeñaban en querer demostrar que ella estaba equivocada.

Pero era buena con los estudios y estaba orgullosa de serlo. Su promedio era de sobresalientes e incluso Snape había tenido que ponerle aquel diez en su ensayo de pociones pese a que, ella estaba segura y sus amigos coincidían con ella, a él le hubiese encantado suspenderla.

Por eso no entendía cómo era posible que le hubiese ocurrido eso a ella. Se había levantado y después de arreglarse había esperado, como cada mañana a Harry y Ron en la sala común, había conversado con Ginny y después de que la pelirroja se fuera a Ravenclaw a buscar a un chico con el que había quedado, ella se dirigió al comedor con sus dos amigos. Todo había estado normal. Las tostadas, el zumo, la mermelada, los bollos y los pastelillos; la leche, el café y el cacao. Todo igual que cada día. Y entonces había ocurrido; como si una ráfaga de viento huracanado hubiese pasado por su cabeza, todo lo estudiado los días antes para el examen de transformaciones se había desvanecido.

Y aunque en un principio había querido creer la sugerencia de Harry de que quizá eran los nervios y que en cuanto le pusieran el examen delante, lo recordaría todo, estaba demostrando que su amigo no tenía razón.

Miró el pergamino que tenía delante y suspiró de nuevo atrayendo la atención de Blaise Zabinni que estaba sentado delante de ella, quien giró sobre su hombro y le sonrió con autosuficiencia; si no hubiesen estado en medio de un examen, la chica le hubiese echado una maldición allí mismo. Claro que la expresión severa que la profesora McGonagall tenía en aquellos momentos sumado al histerismo que empezaba a acumularse en ella por no saber ni una sola de las respuestas de aquellas malditas preguntas, la disuadían de lanzar nada a nadie, así que miró al Slytherin con su peor mirada, pero éste ni siquiera se inmutó.

-¿Qué? –preguntó mosqueada en un leve susurro.

-Suspenderás –le contestó él mostrándose arrogante como todo Slytherin que se apreciara.

-¿En serio? –Hermione rodó los ojos-. Si no me lo llegas a decir no me doy cuenta… idiota… -dijo ella con sarcasmo.

Blaise sonrió.

-Sal conmigo y te paso las respuestas –le sugirió el chico.

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron como platos ante tal sugerencia. ¿Cómo diablos se atrevía a decirle aquello en medio de un examen? Bueno, sí, había visto como Zabinni la miraba últimamente y es que según Ron y Harry, que se habían autodenominado sus guardaespaldas particulares, desde que había empezado sexto curso, la chica había dado un cambio espectacular y la niña de primero con el pelo enmarañado que pasaba desapercibida para todos había dado paso a una jovencita bastante bonita que llamaba la atención aún sin querer hacerlo.

Pero de ahí a que el idiota de Blaise Zabinni le pidiera salir, había un abismo. Miró al chico. Un abismo que parecía tener la longitud de un examen de Transformaciones.

-¿Qué me dices? –insistió el chico-. Una cita conmigo a cambio de no suspender… no puede ser tan malo ¿no? –ella no contestó y el chico sonrió. Parecía que se lo estaba pensando muy seriamente-. Por cierto, ¿tu zumo de calabaza de hoy estaba bueno?

Hermione le miró mientras empezaba a atar cabos.

-¿Qué diablos has hecho, asquerosa serpiente?

Blaise, lejos de sentirme insultado, sonrió orgulloso ante el apelativo.

-Poción insípida, inolora e incolora… la estudiamos la semana pasada en pociones –él la miró con fingida reprobación-. ¿no la recuerdas?

Y fue entonces cuando la luz en la cabeza de la chica se encendió recordando a Zabinni alejarse de la mesa de Gryffindor aquella mañana, segundos antes de que ella entrase con sus dos amigos para desayunar. Pociones… claro que recordaba esa clase..

Habían estado practicando una poción que desvanecía los recuerdos selectivos; bastaba con mencionar qué era lo que se quería olvidar y durante cuánto tiempo y esos conocimientos eran borrados automáticamente de la mente de la víctima; resultaba útil si Voldemort quería entrar en tu mente para sondearte, pero casi todo el alumnado la había encontrado una pérdida de tiempo y de material, la verdad. ¿Quién iba a querer olvidar algo?

Hermione estaba a punto de decirle algo cuando notó como el chico tragaba con cierta dificultad mientras miraba por encima del hombro de ella, fue una fracción de segundo, pero fue el tiempo suficiente para que ella viera un atisbo de miedo en el rostro del chico.

-Lo he pensado mejor, olvida la cita, y olvida las respuestas, claro. No volveré a molestarte –prometió girándose de nuevo hacia delante.

Sorprendida, Hermione giró su cabeza para ver qué era lo que le había hecho cambiar de opinión y se topó con la mirada grisácea de Draco que parecía estar clavada en ella aunque estaba convencida por la reacción de Zabinni que segundos antes habían enviado un claro mensaje de advertencia a Blaise.

Ella lo miró enarcando una ceja a modo de pregunta interrogante. Estaba preparada para que él riera, para que le hiciera algún comentario gesticulado humillante e incluso para que llamase a la profesora para inventarle que ella estaba copiando, aunque no estaba muy lejos de la verdad. Pero definitivamente no estaba preparada para lo que el chico hizo. Le sonrió.

Draco Malfoy, enemigo jurado desde que iban a primero, le sonrió.

No una sonrisa falsa ni hipócrita, de esas arrogantes y prepotentes que lanzaba a todo el mundo sólo para enfatizar su posición social y recordarle a los demás que él estaba por encima de todo. No. No era una de esas sonrisas.

Era de las otras. De las… de las de verdad.

Una sonrisa dulce, amable, cómplice; casi cariñosa y amistosa que llevaban un claro mensaje de "no importa, te ayudé porque quise hacerlo".

Definitivamente no era la sonrisa que Hermione esperaba encontrar en el rostro de Draco Malfoy.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La miró desde su asiento. Había esperado a entrar después de ella para ver donde se sentaba y así poder sentarse en un lugar cerca de ella desde donde poder observarla sin ser observado. Y lo había encontrado, una fila detrás de ella y una columna más a la derecha de donde ella se hubo sentado. Tuvo que echar a Goyle que pretendía sentarse allí, pero eso no le importó demasiado.

¿Desde cuándo se sentía así por Hermione Granger? No lo sabía, tampoco era que le importara demasiado, evidentemente. Lo único que sabía era que poco a poco la chica había ido metiéndose en su cabeza y estaba seguro que lo había hecho completamente sin darse cuenta… maldita bruja… Así era como la llamaba cuando al darse cuenta de que no podía dormir por las noches por su culpa, se ponía a pensar en ella, preguntándose cómo sería besar su piel, acariciar su mejilla, susurrar cerca de su lóbulo y entrelazar sus dedos entre los sedosos bucles castaños; se preguntaba a qué olería, si el rojizo de sus labios era natural o era carmín, e incluso se preguntaba en qué pensaría esa chica y si tampoco podría dormir por las noches.

Se había sorprendido cuando Blaise se había sentado delante de la chica y pese a que ella no le había prestado mucha atención a ese hecho, él sí lo había hecho. Blaise llevaba bastante tiempo intentando conseguir salir con Granger y por una vez, y sin que sirviera de precedentes, Draco estaba feliz de la sobre protección que Potter y Weasley le estaban dando a la chica y es que no la dejaban ir al baño siquiera sin que uno de los dos o a veces los dos, fuesen con ella.

No entendía qué era o qué pasaba. Pero no podía entender qué le ocurría. Y lo había intentado todo, hechizos, pociones, consejos… había probado con todo, pero parecía que cuanto más quería él deshacerse de la imagen de Granger en su cabeza, con más insistencia entraba ella allí.

Frunció el ceño cuando la vio morderse el labio inferior. La conocía. La había estado observando y sabía perfectamente que aquello significaba que estaba nerviosa. Eso lo descolocó un poco, tenía que admitirlo; Hermione Granger nunca se ponía nerviosa ante un examen, nunca lo hacía frente un examen sorpresa para el que se suponía que no había estudiado, así que mucho menos para un examen que llevaba planificado dos semanas. Pero el modo el que golpeaba el pupitre con la pluma rítmicamente, el modo en que se atusaba ese bucle rebelde detrás de la oreja, el modo en que echaba su cuerpo hacia delante y hacia atrás continuamente… todo indicaba que estaba realmente nerviosa.

En otra ocasión hubiera sonreído al ver a la Gryffindor en aquel estado de histerismo, pero ya no podía hacerlo. Sabía que reírse de ella por algo así hubiera sido traicionarse a sí mismo y a lo que sentía por ella, sentimiento que había descubierto hacía poco.

El examen comenzó. Era fácil. Realmente fácil. Casi podía saborear la insignia de Premio Anual; se la concedían a los mejores de la promoción de sexto y él era el mejor, estaba seguro de ello; únicamente transformaciones se le resistia un poco, pero después de haber visto el examen s upo que todo estaba ya decidido y que al año siguiente sería elegido premio anual.

Terminó de responder la tercera pregunta y alzó su vista preguntándose si Granger sería su compañera en esa nueva aventura; sonrió para sí mismo al darse cuenta de que le gustaría mucho que así fuera. Frunció el ceño. A juzgar por la mirada perdida de ella y su pergamino en blanco, quizá no fuera a ir tal y como él pensaba.

Si Hermione suspendía un examen, sus posibilidades de ser premio anual se desvanecerían.

Ella había trabajado mucho para ello, lo sabía. La veía a todas horas estudiando, sí, bueno, le gustaba estudiar, pero también sabía que la chica esperaba algún tipo de compensación; y su compensación era ser la mejor en su promoción. Era lo único que tenía…

Suspiró y retomó su examen mientras miraba de vez en cuando a la castaña. En uno de los momentos en que la miró, Blaise se había girado hacia ella y parecía decirle algo y al parecer, por el ceño fruncido del a chica y su nariz arrugada, no era nada agradable. Entonces recordó que Blaise había estado cerca de la mesa Gryffindor aquella mañana y por unos segundos, al recordar de lo que sería capaz de hacer Zabinni por conseguir una cita con la chica, sintió como todo a su alrededor hervía.

Seguramente él había hecho algo…. Por eso Granger parecía no recordar nada de la asignatura.

Zabinni debió sentirse observado porque elevó su mirada un poco y lo miró. Draco le lanzó una clara advertencia. No hacía falta más. De vez en cuando era bueno ser el príncipe de Slytherin, ahijado de Severus Snape e hijo de Lucius Malfoy, mano derecha de Lord Voldemort… aunque a veces odiara su apellido y todo lo que éste comportaba.

Y Zabinni se giró dejando a Hermione de nuevo sola, hablando al aire. La chica se giró hacia él, claramente buscando el motivo por el que Blaise había dejado de incordiarla. Y cuando ella le miró interrogante, él sólo pudo sonreírle.

Hermione no dijo nada. Volvió su mirada hacia el frente esperando que la profesora diera por terminado el examen.

Draco movió su cabeza negativamente mientras sonreía al tiempo que borraba su nombre del pergamino.

-Debo de estar loco por lo que voy a hacer…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aún estaba atontada. Harry y Ron seguían haciendo bromas a su lado mientras caminaban hacia el comedor. Habían recibido las notas del examen de transformaciones y pese a que ella había asegurado y afirmado que había dejado el examen en blanco, sus amigos no pudieron creerla cuando la profesora le entregó, muy orgullosa, el pergamino con un sobresaliente escrito en la parte superior.

Hermione parpadeó. Miró el pergamino, haciendo caso omiso a las palabras de felicitaciones de los chicos.

Aquella no era su letra; sí, bueno, era parecida, obviamente alguien había intentado realizar un hechizo de transfiguración para que pareciera que era su letra, pero no lo era… y ella tampoco había escrito su nombre de aquel modo. Ella solía escribir el nombre completo "Hermione Jane Granger" y allí sólo ponía "Hermione J. Granger".

Aún cuando habían salido del pasillo, la chica seguía sumida en sus pensamientos intentando saber quién podría haber hecho tal cosa por ella.

-No lo entiendo… estuvo estudiando toda la semana hasta las tantas de la noche –escuchó que decía Pansy Parkinson a Zabinni-. No entiendo cómo es que Draco pudo sacar un tres en el examen.

Hermione se detuvo. Sus amigos la imitaron un par de pasos más adelante.

-Olvidé algo en el aula, vuelvo enseguida, esperadme en el comedor, ¿vale?

Y antes de que ninguno dijera nada se dirigió al aula de transformaciones.

Casi como si la estuviera esperando, Draco se encontraba recogiendo sus cosas, al parecer la profesora le había echado un sermón sobre lo que debía de estudiar y lo que no debía hacer si quería obtener la placa de premio anual.

Hermione no dijo nada, se limitó a acercarse a él y antes de pensar siquiera lo que estaba haciendo, se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso en la mejilla del chico acompañado de un tímido "gracias", antes de salir corriendo de allí.

Draco se llevó una mano a la mejilla donde ella lo había besado y sonrió de forma estúpida y boba. Y cuando Nott pasó por allí preguntándole qué le ocurría, él sólo pudo encogerse de hombros y aún sonriendo le contestó:

-Nada; sólo que a veces, cuando pierdes, ganas.

-------------------------------------------

**Bueno, se acabó. Sí. Es un Oneshot. Me apetecía hacer uno :p**

**Bueno, ¿Qué os ha parecido?**

**Ya sabeis, enviadme vuestros mensajes para saber si os ha gustado o no :D**

**Un besito para todos**

**Nos leemos pronto!**


End file.
